I, David Gordon
by MysterySkittle
Summary: Lizzie asks Ethan out, and amazingly enough he says yes... Miranda gets really jealous.. Gordo begins to have jealous tendancies... (A/N- Alot about Gordo doesn't happen til the fourth ch.) Yes, I admit, I wrote a G/L fic... *sigh* Please R/R
1. The Dating Game

I, David Gordon  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own diddly-squat... *snort* This is my first LM fic, so don't poke too much fun...  
  
A/N- flames will be used to roast my marshmellows for the s'mores I'm having later! :) *looks at notebook she uses to write everything down in* ew... puke! Oh, and if I don't get 'Ethan Speech' completely right, I'm sorry, I'm a nerd, getovahyaself!  
  
**  
  
"Lizzie! You can do this!" Miranda Sanchez said exasperatedly to her best friend, compadre, and right hand girl.  
  
"But remember LAST time I asked Ethan to the Sadie Hawkins dance and he said no, that he just wanted to be friends, then on that night, I ended up dancing with GORDO!" Elizabeth 'Lizzie' McGuire complained as she was about to ask the man of her dreams to be her boyfriend.  
  
"I take that as an insult!" David 'Gordo' Gordon said, looking the tiniest bit hurt, but Lizzie didn't seem to notice. She turned to Miranda.  
  
"How's my hair?" She pushed the blonde locks out of her eyes, and Miranda put a thumbs up. Lizzie smiled and turned to walk over to Ethan Craft.  
  
"Hey Ethan," She smiled and flicked her hair behind her shoulder.  
  
"Lizzie Lizzie Lizzie! How glad I am to see you!" He said with that oh-so-sexy accent he had.  
  
"Yeah, you see, I was wondering, do you happen to... uh... erm... haveagirlfriend?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Nope, so far I've flown solo..." He put a hand through his oh-so-gorgeous hair, and looked distractedly up at the clowds.  
  
"Oh, then, maybe, would, possibly, would you like to have ME as your girlfriend?" Lizzie sputtered out, not so sure if those were the right words to use or not.  
  
"You know," Ethan smiled, "I HAVE been thinking alot about you lately, and though I know I said I think of you more as a friend, I can't help but think you're very pretty, and you've got cute hair..."  
  
Lizzie crossed her fingers behind her back, "Is that a yes?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I think you'd make a way cool girlfriend."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "So, do you wanna, like hold hands and walk to class together and do all that stuff that couples do?" Ethan smiled and took her hand. It gave her kind of a warm feeling inside, but she couldn't help thinking, 'But he said no just a few weeks ago... I wonder what changed his mind...' and they walked to science class.  
  
**  
{about a month later}  
  
Miranda sat at the back of the classroom, WITHOUT her best mate, Lizzie... It was an odd feeling. Gordo always sat near the front, which was predictable, as he was one of the smartest people in the whole eighth grade.  
  
The teacher was droning on something about how tornadoes form, which didn't particularly interest Miranda, she took out a peice of paper to write a note to Lizzie, but realized that she was out of reach. She took a gander at Ethan, who looked back and smiled... Miranda couldn't help but melt, she knew she shouldn't, because he was her best friend's boyfriend... but he seemed so perfect for herself... So...simple, which made her more comfortable than when she was talking with Gordo, who always seemed to find a way to make her feel inferiour.  
  
She almost slapped herself for thinking this, but she almost got to praying that Ethan and Lizzie would break up... They didn't seem right for eachother, but they seemed to get along, like friends, but not as a couple.  
  
**  
a/n- yeah, there's more coming, I'm just too lazy... and YES, it has more to do with Gordo, who is by far the coolest character *wink* Yeah, I suck. Reveiws! 


	2. Admit it! You like him!

Chapter 2  
  
"I, David Gordon"  
  
Disclaimer- I own diddly-squat... though I wish I didn't.  
  
A/N- Thanks for all two reviews I got (no really, thanks)...If you like HP, read some of my other stuff... it's actually okay stuff. And all flames will be used to cook my dinner tonight! bwahaha!  
  
***  
  
"Gordo, can we talk?" Miranda asked after hearing Gordo answer his phone.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" Gordo asked, sitting on his bed, doing his homework.  
  
"Well, I need to tell someone something, but I can't tell Lizzie..."  
  
"What ever happened to 'Best friends forever!' and 'I've got your back!'?"  
  
"Ethan Craft happened..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I REALLY like him Gordo, and I can't STAND that Lizzie and him are dating, it drives me INSANE!"  
  
"Well, I think you should tell Lizzie then, he *IS* her boyfriend."  
  
"Gordo, you aren't helping, I TOLD you, I can't tell her. She'd hate me forever."  
  
"No she wouldn't, Lizzie's your friend. She could never hate you. Hey, I gotta go, it's dinner time."  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Click.  
  
Click.  
  
(A/N- well, wasn't that interesting?)  
***  
{the next day at lunch}  
  
"Lizzie hasn't sat with us ALL week. She's been over there with Ethan, and KATE! It's like they're becoming friends again," Miranda complained to her friend, Gordo as they ate lunch.  
  
"Lizzie can sit with whoever she wants, I don't have a problem with it. She's ALOWED other friends you know." He sighed, poking his fork into what the school CALLED food. He eventually gave up and bought a bag of chips off of some sixth grader whose parent's packed him a lunch everyday.  
  
"I know, I just don't want her to forget who her best friends really are. She didn't call me last night. I was sitting around waiting for her to call, and THEN, I called HER HOUSE, but her mom said she was at the Digital Bean, With Ethan and KATE! Ugh!"  
  
"Kate and you two used to be friends you know."  
  
"I KNOW that. I wasn't in a coma until sixth grade you know." She pushed her tray back and got out a comb and a mirror.  
  
"Well, maybe they decided that they should forget about being enemies and be friends again? I mean, you MUST have had SOMETHING in common before sixth grade, so maybe you all do now..." He poped the bag of chips open, making half the lunch area jump, and he laughed.  
  
"Well, THAT was immature," Miranda said, though she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"See, I bet Kate's saying that right now, but Lizzie's standing up for us, because we're her FRIENDS."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Two letters of the alphabet," Gordo said distractedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I, C. Two letters of the alphabet."  
  
"Oh," Miranda combed through her hair, and got up, "Let's go."  
  
***  
A/N- Yeah, I'm done for the day. If someone wants to help me on this one, just email me at rlyles@knology.net... I'll try to get the next chapter out either today or tomorrow.  
  
REVIEWS! 


	3. Damn, she's beautiful...

Chapter 3  
  
"I, David Gordon"  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own diddly-squat, so quit asking!  
  
A/N- I *KNOW* I said this would be up yesterday, but I was fairly busy... (haha, the marathon was on, and I wanted to watch it okay?!) Okay, on with the fic, all flames will be used on my little sister's excuse for an arse.  
  
***  
{about a month later}  
  
"Gordo," Miranda pushed back a hair while she talked on the phone to one of her best friends.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I called Lizzie earlier."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She said she had Kate on the other line and she'd have to call me back."  
  
"I told you a thousand times, Lizzie's ALOWED other friends beside us."  
  
"Yeah, but, KATE!"  
  
"Kate cannot be all that bad. You used to be friends with her."  
  
"I know, but it's just... nevermind, just nevermind Gordo."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its just that I feel, I feel like I'm losing one of my best friends to popularity, we haven't had a conversation over two minutes long in over a month now, Gordo, I don't think that's healthy."  
  
"Well, look on the bright side, Lizzie and Ethan will break up one day, and she'll come crawling back to hang out with us."  
  
"Gordo, I don't WANT her 'crawling back', I want her back NOW!"  
  
"Well, I wish I could continue this conversation, but my dad needs the phone," Gordo said, "Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
CLICK.  
  
CLICK.  
  
***  
{the next day}  
  
Miranda was sitting with Lizzie at lunch, apparently trying to patch things up in their friendship. Gordo, unfortunatley, was left out of this plan, and sat by himself.  
  
"Of all the ways she could patch things up, she had to pick the one that resulted in me sitting all by my lonesome for the entire lunch period," He mumbled, running a hand through his hair, he then poked his 'mystery meat' and pushed back his tray, pulled out a book, and started reading.  
  
"Hello Gordo." Larry Tudgeman slid in and sat across from David Gordon.  
  
"Tudgeman." He nodded above the brim of his book.  
  
"Tolkein?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. Cool."  
  
Gordo decided after awhile that having Tudgeman sit by him wasn't as bad as sitting alone, and un-intentionally blurted out,  
  
"I think I'm jealous of Ethan Craft."  
  
"Why?" Tudgeman jumped and almost dropped his copy of "The Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy".  
  
"Damn, she's beautiful."  
  
"Who? Kate?"  
  
"Ugh, no! No one, nevermind. It wasn't important..." He got up and went to his next class, alone.  
  
***  
  
ANOTHER DISCLAIMER- I don't own Tolkein or "HHGTTG" (which is a hysterical book by the way)  
  
Reviews!  
  
Much love,  
  
Robin 


	4. *WHAT are you doing?!*

I, David Gordon  
  
Chapter 4  
  
aha, now here we go...  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own diddly-squat, but thanks for the reviews...  
  
A/N- sorry this took so long, I've been under alot of stress lately.  
  
***  
  
Gordo walked into the Digital Bean, where he was meeting Miranda... she wasn't there yet. He wondered where she could be. He took a seat at a three seater table, mostly out of pure habit.  
  
A giggle came from across the room, a familiar giggle.  
  
"Ethan, you are so funny!" It was Lizzie. He was on the verge of walking up to meet them, when suddenly.... lip-lock attack! Ach! They knew HOW TO KISS?!  
  
"Gordo," he told himself, "Don't be so naive, they've been dating for the past two months... of course they can kiss." He went around the corner and put his back against it, "What's wrong with me? This is LIZZIE! I've known her all my life! And I cannot be jealous of Ethan Craft! It's just... not right."  
  
"Hey Gordo." Miranda. Thank God! Just the person he needed to talk to!  
  
"Miranda! We need to talk."  
  
"What are we?" she mused, "Breaking up?"  
  
"I'm being serious!"  
  
"Oh okay, come on, we'll take a seat." She sort of grimaced. A Gordo talk could mean anything, and probably something that she couldn't handle.  
  
"It's about Lizzie," he said almost whispering, "I think I'm jealous of Ethan Craft."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Sh!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"I saw them kissing, and then, there was this feeling, like, my heart was sinking lower and lower, and then fell through my feet and shattered on the floor... it was really embarrassing too. I think I started talking to myself..."  
  
"Yeah. you did." She smiled. Her smile, Gordo thought, quite randomly, was even more beautiful than Lizzie's... 'snap out of it Gordo! No! no! don't lean in!' his conscience screamed, but suddenly, he wasn't thinking about Lizzie, or how beautiful she was, it was just him and Miranda, and Lizzie had left them over a month ago... then he realized that their lips were touching... 'Gordo! Stop it!' screamed the annoying conscience, once again, 'No...' he thought, 'I think I like this alot more than Lizzie... Whoa! what was that? wait! Was that her tongue? Ugh... no, er... this is kinda nice, I've never done this before...' He slowly slid his own tongue into her mouth also... 'Odd sensation,' he thought, 'yet nice.'  
  
"Gordo! Miranda!" Lizzie's soprano voice suddenly broke up what would be classified as 'a makeout session' had it lasted any longer, "WHAT are you DOING?!" She asked shrilly, the entire Digital Bean went silent.  
  
Miranda pushed her hair behind her ear... "Kissing I guess."  
  
"Well, I saw that." Lizzie said coldly.  
  
"Lizzie, we're entitled to have some romance in our lives also!" Gordo shouted, 'Whoops, that one slipped out didn't it?' his conscience mused, 'I told you not to, but did you listen?'  
  
Miranda looked absolutely horrified, got up, and ran out. Lizzie did so also. Gordo was left alone, after his strange ten minutes in the Digital Bean.  
  
***  
  
Gordo picked up his phone and quickly dialed Miranda Sanchez's number.  
  
Ring, Ring, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Sanchez? It's Gordo, Can I speak to Miranda?"  
  
"Yes, hold on..."  
  
"What do you want?" Came Miranda's voice over the phone.  
  
"I want to say I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Kissing you."  
  
"Oh. That. Why are you sorry?"  
  
"Because... it got Lizzie mad at you?" He offered, actually, he DID wonder why he'd apologized for it, he had actually enjoyed it.  
  
"Yeah, I called her, she said she's okay with it, but I think she's mad at you more."  
  
"Why?" He asked, appalled.  
  
"Because you started it."  
  
"Well, you didn't exactly jump back." Hitting himself on the head, he expected a snappy answer or a 'click' from the other side, but only giggling.  
  
"Yeah, well, why should I?"  
  
"Because we're friends and you want it to stay that way?"  
  
"What if I don't want it to stay that way? You know, I started the whole... tongue thing."  
  
"Yeah. you did. new sensation for me."  
  
She laughed, "You wouldn't mind if I did it again would you?"  
  
"No... Actually, I would love if you did it again." Suddenly he forgot all about being jealous of Ethan Craft and Lizzie, this was a new feeling for him, someone liked him for him. I mean, he and Claire had dated, but he had always had the sneaking suspicion that she only needed help in science.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll meet you later? At the Digital Bean?"  
  
"Yeah. Five minutes okay?" She laughed again.  
  
"I need to get dressed Gordo. An hour. See you then."  
  
Click.  
  
He sighed. Miranda? He hadn't even thought about it before, she was pretty, and nice, and he HAD had a crush on her a while back.  
  
Click.  
  
and off he went.  
  
***  
  
News travelled fast that Miranda and Gordo were dating now. Lizzie was still pissed at Gordo a bit, but she seemed to be civil about it. Gordo HAD noticed that she and Ethan made out alot more in front of him lately however. It was sorta like revenge, he supposed though.  
  
***  
A/N- I'm done for now. haha, weren't expecting that were you? 


End file.
